battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Treasure
Superior treasure icon Treasure is a Stage Reward which may be obtained upon clearing one of the main story stages. Each stage has a Treasure named after a memento from the location, though standard icons are used instead of images. Each Treasure exists in up to 3 tiers, which are called Inferior, Normal, and Superior - their icons are bronze, silver, and gold respectively. Completing a regional collection of Treasures gives the player permanent upgrades to many aspects of the game, some of which do not have a counterpart in the XP-purchasable upgrades. Examples include increased cat health or attack power. The effect of the boost depends on the quality of the various treasures in that collection. Obtaining Treasure Treasure randomly drops after clearing each of the main story stages, and a small pop-up will indicate that a treasure is obtained at the end of stage result screen. It is possible for any tier of treasure to drop. Note that if a player already has a Treasure from that stage, the game will not award a similar Treasure of lower or equal tier. Players would often have to repeatedly clear a stage until they obtain the Superior treasure. The drop rate for Treasures appears to vary depending on the stage. For example, the first stage of Empire of Cats, Korea, always guarantees a Superior treasure during the tutorial, while the seventh stage of Empire of Cats Chapter 1 has a high (but not 100%) chance of a Superior treasure. Using a Treasure Radar item will also guarantee a Superior treasure upon victory. Certain events can also increase the drop rate by an unspecified amount. The medals treasure from Zombie Outbreaks are different which given as clearance reward instead. Thus the player may be able to obtain the said stage Treasure at same time with the zombie outbreak clear medal. Checking treasures obtained Once the player has obtained a treasure from a stage, an icon corresponding to the Treasure tier will appear beside the stage name. The name of the Treasure can also be found in the collections screen. The stage selection screen shows stages from which treasures have already been obtained - note the gold treasure icons beside the stage names which mean that the player has obtained the Superior treasures. Players can check the Treasures they have obtained along with the Treasure effects by following the instructions in the images below. List of treasures and effects See Main Chapters Levels page Treasure mechanism The bonus applied from any set of Treasures is only activated upon obtaining all the separate parts of the set. The total active effect (or power) is then shown as a percentage of the maximum effect possible from that set. Each treasure contributes to the set's effectiveness percentage based on its tier. * Bronze tier Inferior Treasures award an inferior boost. * Silver tier Normal Treasures award a moderate boost. * Gold tier Superior Treasures award a superior boost. To obtain the full 100% power of the treasure set the player needs to obtain all the Superior Treasures in the collection. It's important to understand that when the Treasure set's power percentage reaches 100% this does not imply that the effect of the treasure set will increase the relevant stat by 100%. It simply refers to the treasure set's own effect being applied at maximum or 100% power. The Treasure bonus is carried over all playthrough, is permanent for each player, and the effect stacks additively with other treasure set effects. The formula for the percentage activation: Percentage activation = (sum of treasure tier values) / (3 * number of treasures in the set) Where treasure values for bronze, silver, gold are 1, 2, 3 respectively. example: Empire of Cats Management Bible requires just 2 treasures to be obtained before it's effect becomes activated. *If you complete the set, by obtaining *0 Inferior Treasure (Bronze) *1 Normal Treasure (Silver) *1 Superior Treasure (Gold) Then the power percentage of Management Bible's (maximum +60 energy) activated by these treasures is: ( (0*1) + (1*2) + (1*3) ) / (2*3) = 83.33% or +50 energy added to the player's maximum energy. Cat Base Health increase : Refer to the Smart Material Wall treasure. The Smart Material Wall treasure set increases cat base health and when activated gives a maximum +7000 cat base health at 100% power. If you have all 3 Smart Material Wall treasure sets each at 100% power then the result is +21000 cat base health. example: Empire of Cats Smart Material Wall requires 3 treasures to be obtained before the set's effect becomes activated. *If you complete this set, by obtaining *1 Inferior Treasure (Bronze) *1 Normal Treasure (Silver) *1 Superior Treasure (Gold) ..then in this case the power percentage of Smart Material Wall's (maximum +7000 base health) activated by these treasures is: ( (1*1) + (1*2) + (1*3) ) / (3*3) = 66.67% or +4667 added to cat base maximum health. Health and Attack Power increase : Refer to the Legendary Cat Shield and Legendary Cat Sword. The Legendary Cat Shield has an effect that increases the Initial Health of cats by a maximum of +50% The Legendary Cat Sword has an effect that increases the Initial Attack of cats by a maximum of +50% Each Cat has an individual preset value for their base Health and Attack Power called an Initial Stat. This Initial Stat is used to determine the value of the cat's Health and Attack Power based on their current level - as shown below Stats at level n = Initial Stat + (n-1)*(Initial Stat/5) When the Legendary Cat Shield and/or the Legendary Cat Sword are activated their effect gives a direct increase to the value of the corresponding Initial Health and/or Attack Power stat. This effect is independent of the growth rate calculation, which is used to determine a cat's health and damage at their current level. A neater expression of the level formula above, which includes the effect of the Treasure Bonus increase and does the same job is Stats at level n = Treasure Bonus Multiplier * Initial Stat * (1 + (n-1)/5) When Legendary Cat Shield (Health) and/or Legendary Cat Sword (Attack Power) have been activated with Superior Treasure, each set's power is 100% which gives the maximum +50% effect from each. Since Treasure effects are additive, when each of the three Legendary Cat Shield +50% Health boosts activated are added, it gives the cat's Initial Health stat the maximum +150% boost. This percentage needs to be expressed as a decimal fraction in order to multiply the Initial stat in the formula above The Initial Stat's base multiplier is always 1 since.. 100% = 1.0 each maximum Treasure effect adds + 50% Initial Stat so the same as adding + 0.5 to the base multiplier therefore the Treasure Bonus Multipliers for 0%, 100%, 200% and 300% Legendary Cat Shield are 1.0, 1.5, 2.0 and 2.5 respectively Likewise when each of the three Legendary Cat Sword +50% Attack boosts are activated and added, it gives the cat's Initial Attack stat the maximum +150% boost, or a 2.5 multiplier in the formula above. Again, it's important to understand that when the Treasure set's power percentage reaches 100% this does not imply that the effect of the treasure set will increase the relevant stat by 100%. It simply refers to the treasure set's own effect being applied at maximum or 100% power. In this case that's 100% of a maximum +50% stat boost. example: Empire of Cats Legendary Cat Shield requires 3 treasures to be obtained before it's effect becomes activated. *If you complete the set, by obtaining *0 Inferior Treasure (Bronze) *0 Normal Treasure (Silver) *3 Superior Treasure (Gold) Then the power percentage of Legendary Cat Shield's (maximum +50% Initial Health) activated by these treasures is: ( (0*3) + (0*3) + (3*3) ) / (3*3) = 100% or +50% Initial Health. An Initial Health of 100 for a level 1 Cat boosted by 100% of +50% Health becomes 150 There are three Empire of Cats chapters each containing Legendary Cat Shield so the effect of obtaining each of those three sets at maximum power gives 100%, 200% or 300% Legendary Cat Shield power, that would increase the Initial Health of Cat to 150, 200 or 250 at level 1. (an increase of +50%, +100% or +150%) All cats have their own initial Health and Attack Stat. for example, Cat's Health at level 1 through to level 8 would be affected as shown below - Shown here to illustrate the treasure bonus effect, which applies universally. A level 1 Cat with a 300% treasure bonus is not possible in game. Here's a more powerful illustration, Crazed Titan Cat's Health at level 1 through to level 8 would be affected as shown below - What these examples show is how powerful the Legendary Cat Shield and Legendary Cat Sword treasure bonuses are on a cat's health and attack power and why it's important to obtain them. In both of these cases and all others, it shows that any level 1 Cat with the maximum 300% treasure boost is stronger than the same cat at level 8 with 0% treasure boost. Higher Level Cats and Level Reduction Points For game balance the stats formula above that adds 1/5th (or 20%) of the Initial Stat to the next level is tiered to apply further reductions of 1/10th of Initial Stat (or 10%) for high level mid tier cats, then reduced even further to 1/20th of Initial Stat (or 5%) for very high level top tier cats at specific points for the types detailed below. Here is an updated formula for high-leveled Cats between the 1st reduction point (m) and 2nd reduction point (p) Stats at level n = TB * Initial Stat * (1 + (m-1)/5 + (n-m)/10) TB = Treasure Bonus Multiplier = 1.5, 2.0 or 2.5 at 100%, 200% or 300%. m is the first reduction point, as listed above. Use when p>n>m Here is the updated formula for very high level and hypermax Cats beyond the 2nd reduction point (p) Stats at level n = TB * Initial Stat * (1 + (m-1)/5 + 2 + (p-m)/10 + (n-p)/20) TB = Treasure Bonus Multiplier = 1.5, 2.0 or 2.5 at 100%, 200% or 300%. m is the first reduction point, p is the second reduction point, use this formula when n>p Below are examples for Ramen Cat's HP at level 25, 75 and 95 with maximum Legendary Cat Shield activated. Stats at level 25 = 2.5 * 1050 * (1 + 24/5) = 15,225 HP here Treasure Bonus Multiplier = 2.5 , Initial Stat = 1050 , (n-1) = (25-1) = 24 Stats at level 75 = 2.5 * 1050 * (1 + 69/5 + 5/10) = 40,162.5 HP here Treasure Bonus Multiplier = 2.5 , Initial Stat = 1050 , (n-1)=74 which is higher than m, therefore (m-1)=69 (n-m)=5 Stats at level 95 = 2.5 * 1050 * (1 + 69/5 + 20/10 + 5/20) = 44,756.25 HP here Treasure Bonus = 2.5 , Initial Stat = 1050 , (n-1)=94 which is higher than p, therefore (m-1)=69 (p-m)=20 (n-p)=5 A formula for units that have small base stats Stats at level n = floor(Initial Stat*treasure*(1 + round((m-1)/5))) TB = Treasure Bonus = 1.5, 2.0 or 2.5 at 100%, 200% or 300%. Use this equation when p>n>m. Below are 5 example of Metal Cat's HP at level 12,13,17, 18 & 20 (300% Cat Shield): *Level 12: floor(1 * 2.5 * (1 + round(12/5))) = floor(2.5 * (1 + 2)) = 7 HP *Level 13: floor(1 * 2.5 * (1 + round(13/5))) = floor(2.5 * (1 + 3)) = 10 HP *Level 17: floor(1 * 2.5 * (1 + round(17/5))) = floor(2.5 * (1 + 3)) = 10 HP *Level 18: floor(1 * 2.5 * (1 + round(18/5))) = floor(2.5 * (1 + 4)) = 12 HP *Level 20: floor(1 * 2.5 * (1 + round(20/5))) = floor(2.5 * (1 + 4)) = 12 HP Money Drop increase : Refer to the Super Register Treasure. The treasure "Super Register" increases the money drop of enemies by 50% when it's effect is at 100%. When player has all 300% Super Register, enemy money drop is increased by 150%. Recharging Time decrease : Refer to the Relativity Clock Treasure. When the player has collected 100% Clock Treasure, recharging time of all Cats decreased 30 frames, so having 300% Treasures will decrease 90 frames ~ 3 seconds. Each Cat Recharge stat level up will decrease 6 frames, at level 1 it does nothing, so at level 30 it will decrease 6x29 = 174 frames = 5.8 seconds. Having all upgrade will decrease 264 frames ~ 8.7 seconds. Stats provided on Cat pages include the the initial value with no Treasure and upgrade, the second value include all upgrade. Non-Starred Alien stats decrease : Refer to the Cats of the Cosmos Aqua Crystal and Plasma Crystal Treasures. These Crystals decrease non-Starred Alien Enemies' health and attack power. If an Alien's strength magnification in a level is 100%, at 0% crystal, its stats is 700%; at 200% crystal, its stats is 500%; at 400% crystals, its stats is 300% and when the player has all 600% crystals, its reduced to 100%. Strength magnification provided in articles on this Wiki is the value when the player already collected all 600% crystal Treasure. Starred Alien stats decrease : Refer to the Cats of the Cosmos Stellar Garnet, Phoebe Beryl, Lunar Citrine, Ganymede Topaz and Callisto Amethyst treasures. These Crystals decrease Starred Aliens' health and attack power. Starred Aliens initially have a strength magnification of 1600%. Each maxed-out Crystal reduces it by 100%. This means that with 500% Crystals, they have 1100% stats by default; with 1000% Crystals, they have 600% stats by default and with 1500% Crystals they have 100% stats by default. Currently, the strength magnification provided in articles on this Wiki is the value when the player has collected 1000% anti-Starred Alien Crystal Treasures. Fruits effect : Refer to the Into the Future Void Fruit, Blood Fruit, Sky Fruit and Heaven's Fruit treasures, : and also Cats of the Cosmos'' Titanium Fruit, Antimatter Fruit and Enigma Fruit treasures.'' These Treasures affect cats' special abilities such as Strong Against, Massive, Resistant, Freeze and Stop. At 100% on all treasures, the Strong effect goes from 1.5x damage to 1.8x damage, and 0.5x damage received to 0.4x damage received. The Massive Damage effect goes from 3x damage to 4x damage. The Resistant effect goes from 1/4 damage received to 1/5 damage received. Finally, the status effects such as Freezing and Slowing are increased in duration by 20%, except for Weaken which is increased by 10%. Tips *Treasures' effects are carried over the whole gameplay so obtaining and maximizing the effect of treasures usually are an important part of the game. *Generally, do not spend Treasure Radars on these Treasures no matter how infuriated you are with the drop rates. It may take awhile to get the Treasures, but radars are rare enough that they should not be burned on treasures. Generally use them for cats or on XP Colosseum stages. Category:Game Features